Raph's secret
by engelina
Summary: Donatello does a test run with a new invention and finds out something about his brother he had never suspected. one-shot.


Raph's big secret

**A story I wrote for the fic. Challenge from red rebel.  
and i don't own the turtles.**

Don had been working for days on this new spy cam. He had already tested it in the lab, but now wanted to test in a situation as real as possible. So, after some thinking, he decided to test it here in their house. If he could move the camera around in a house with 4 ninja's in it undetected, then it would work for most real situations._ "Well, let's start in the living room"_ Don thought and started to move the spy cam from his lab into the living area. However to his disappointment, the only one there was a sleeping Klunk. "Great, where is everybody when you need them. " Don asked himself before deciding to go to the dojo and look there for the others, or at least someone to test his new gadget on. The dojo however did not bring much interesting things either. The only one there was Leo, who was meditating. "Hmm not much of a challenge to sneak up on with the spy cam either." Don said. He decided to go to the bedroom area and look if there was someone there who he could try and get as close as possible with the spy cam unnoticed.

Nearing that area, he had to decide which bedroom to go into. Leo's was unnecessary, since his blue masked brother was in the dojo. Mike's room was a disaster area, and Don knew his orange wearing brother was not home at all. So the only choice left was Raph, but the problem was that if his brother would spot the camera, he would destroy it and Don would have to start all over again._ "Then again," _Don thought,_" ...if I can get into Raph's room, get some footage from him, and get out undetected; it would be a good test!"_ Don decided to do it and maneuvered his spy cam into Raph's room, only to find his red wearing brother asleep in his hammock. He had hoped his brother to be awake, but no such luck. However the purple wearing turtle decided to continue and test the camera's new ability to climb up against a wall. As the camera climbed up, Raph's face came into view, and what Don saw then, had him falling off his chair in shock.

His hotheaded brother was sucking his thumb in his sleep! After restoring himself from the shock he pushed the record button on his computer before falling over again, this time from laughter! What he did not see while laughing, was that Raph had woken up and spotted the camera. After grabbing the thing, the hothead walked to the lab, only to find his smart brother laughing!

"What is so funny, Don?" he asked, wondering what was so funny.

Don wanted to answer him, but on seeing Raph all he could do was start laughing all over again. Raph walked to the computer desk and slammed the camera down on it. Don looked up, and stopped laughing. "Raph!" he yelled, "I worked on that for days! Now I will probably have to start all over again!"

Raph himself was rather unimpressed by his brothers words. "Then keep your things out of my room, Don! You know i don't want any of you in my room, and that goes for your gadgets too!"

Don calmed down and started thinking about how to handle this. His other brothers, especially Mike, would love to see what he had recorded. On the other hand, it was perfect blackmail material that, if used correct, could make Raph do a lot of things he normally would not cooperate with. The purple-masked turtle made his decision "Yes and now I know why Raph!" he answered his brother, while pushing two buttons on his computer: one to backup the blackmail material and one to show Raph what he had recorded. "If you want me to keep my mouth shut and make sure nobody else sees this recording, you better help me with some things in the lab and the garage." Don said while watching his brother's reaction.

Raph was shocked at what his brother had caught him doing. If Mike and Leo saw this he would hear it for years to come! He had no choice no second h but to do what his smart brother wanted, or at least until he managed to destroy the evidence. "Okay, what do you want me to do?" he answered Don.

When Mike returned from his trip and Leo came out of the dojo after meditating, they were surprised to find Raph helping Don cleaning out the lab without any protest. And the hothead was not protesting when Don said cleaning up the garage was next, followed by a trip to the junkyard. The oldest and youngest turtles looked at each other in surprise. What had happened to Raph?

review please?

­­­­


End file.
